


Hyper Growth Syndrome: hypr

by CobaltCandle



Series: HGS-Verse [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Incest, Lactation, Masturbation, Medication, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Sexting, Teen Romance, Teenagers, hyper breasts, hyper penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCandle/pseuds/CobaltCandle
Summary: In the near future, certain children are born with Hyper Growth Syndrome - a condition where some of their body parts are disproportionately large or overproductive compared to the rest of them. hypr is the latest craze for young hypers - a way to meet other people like themselves the world over. And when dant3sinferno meets trillian123, both of them being rare Type 3 hypers, they hit it off well. REALLY well.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: HGS-Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047310
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34





	Hyper Growth Syndrome: hypr

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my twelfth piece of erotic fiction! Another HGS fic, though this time no baby-fucking is involved. I had mentioned in a few comment chains that my next HGS fic was going to be a more technical piece a la Max Brooks' 'Zombie Survival Guide'. This is not that! Nor is this the hyper futa story I said I would be writing next about two stories ago - that one's officially on the backburner. No, instead, I thought it would be fun to write a less traditional story that's primarily chat logs, a la Homestuck. This time, we have two horny teens (and bookworms), dant3sinferno and trillian123, who are both rare Type 3 HGS cases, which is essentially 'hyper enough that you have to structure your life around your hyper-ness', compared to Type 1 and Type 2s, who can function in standard society without too many accommodations.
> 
> This was an interesting one to write, because I wanted to make sure that both dant3sinferno and trillian123 had distinct voices, including grammatical sloppiness, while still being readable. The ending segues into more traditional prose, but I play around with the point-of-view there, mostly as an experiment for ANOTHER story idea I've had, where the framing device is 'watching a VHS video'. Maybe that one will be next! (Why do I keep saying that)
> 
> Also, I've never actually read the Divine Comedy! The phrase "l'amor che move il sole e l'altre stelle" is referenced a few times, which I found while searching for romantic quotes from it. It roughly translates to 'the love that moves the sun and the other stars'. Apparently it's from the ending and refers to the love of God? Spoiler alert for the Divine Comedy, I guess. Don't read too much into the subtext there because I certainly didn't consider it at all. Highbrow literature this ain't.
> 
> As always, your comments and feedback are very much appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on the bad website: [@CobaltCandle](https://twitter.com/cobaltcandle)
> 
> Update 26 January 2021: I learned me some CSS and changed the formatting to be more Homestuck-like. This should help make the logs easier to read! However, if you aren't a fan, or on mobile, you can click on 'Hide Creator's Style' to revert to the previous formatting.

Welcome back to **hypr** , the worldwide dating app for young hypers.

 **Congratulations!** Since your last login, two user(s) **Liked** you! One user(s) **Hyperliked** you! Of those user(s), **three** are currently online.

Would you like to open a chat with one of them? **[Yes]** No

_User dant3sinferno has joined the chat._

_User SallyQ1141514214 has joined the chat._

_User SallyQ1141514214_ _Likes you!_

_You are both looking for:_ _casual chat._

**SallyQ1141514214** : hi sexy !

**SallyQ1141514214** : i saw ur profile and think u would be really interest in MAGNADONG™ Hyper Sex Toy

**SallyQ1141514214** : MAGNADONG™ Corporation also has generics 4 affordable sale: mammy (mamomax), ace (acuberate), fackdoll (factoridol)

**SallyQ1141514214** : MAGNADONG™ Corporation offers affordable financing 4 big dick studs like u

_You have blocked user SallyQ1141514214._

**Two** user(s) who have Liked you are still online.

Would you like to open a chat with one of them? **[Yes]** No

_User dant3sinferno has joined the chat._

_User psichopath666 has joined the chat._

_User psichopath666 Likes you!_

_You are both looking for:_ _friendship,_ _casual chat._

**psichopath666** : hi

**dant3sinferno** : hello

**psichopath666** : astl?

**dant3sinferno** : 14/m/t3/ca

**dant3sinferno** : you?

**psichopath666** : 17/m/FL

**dant3sinferno** : type?

**psichopath666** : no type im normal

**dant3sinferno** : you know this app is for hypers only right

**psichopath666** : so what. r u gonna call the hyper cops on me lmfao

**psichopath666** : dumbass kid

**psichopath666** : im just here with my gf lolling at all the freaks

**psichopath666** : and ur the freakest of all. king of freaks. lol

**psichopath666** : your cock cant possibly be as big as u say it is

**psichopath666** : why dont u show us ur freak cock. freak.

**psichopath666** : my gf is sucking me off rn. i bet ur jealous. u dont get to know how good it feels 2 have a bitch suck ur cock

**psichopath666** : u better be taking a pic of ur dick 4 us kid

**psichopath666** : ill send u pix of me fucking my gf after

**psichopath666** : r u ignoring me

**psichopath666** : stop ignoring me

**psichopath666** : ******

_User psichopath666 has_ _been automatically probated_ _._ _Reason: slur usage. We apologize for the interaction._

**One** user(s) who have Liked you are still online. Would you like to chat with one of them? **[Yes]** No

_User dant3sinferno has joined the chat._

_User_ _trillian123 has joined the chat._

_User trillian123 Hyperlikes you!_

_You are both looking for: friendship, casual chat, long-term relationships_

**trillian123** : Okay first of all

**trillian123** : Are you going to try to sell me something?

**dant3sinferno** : hi sexy !

**trillian123** : Oh god.

**dant3sinferno** : WAIT WAIT WAIT dont block me, im kidding

**dant3sinferno** : right before this i got a spam message selling me some shit and thought it would be kind of funny to open like that

**dant3sinferno** : im a real person i swear

**trillian123** : =\ That wasn’t very funny

**trillian123** : I used my first ever hyperlike on you so i was kind of hoping you’d be l’amor che move il sole e l‘altre stelle

**dant3sinferno** : whoah.

**dant3sinferno** : and i was hoping youd remember not to panic but i guess we cant always get what we want :P

**trillian123** : Hehe. I haven’t matched with many people who like to read on here

**dant3sinferno** : ikr? hg2g is lowkey one of my faves too so good choice.

**dant3sinferno** : the first username i ever used online was actually fordperfect

**trillian123** : Perfect?

**dant3sinferno** : yeah lol. i read his name wrong the whole time and never noticed its prefect not perfect

**trillian123** : Hehe. The Divine Comedy is an interesting look on you, then

**trillian123** : That’s a way harder read than Douglas Adams in my opinion

**dant3sinferno** : oh yeah. but its so so so good once you kind of start getting it

**dant3sinferno** : well that and also i have to read it for english class next year so I figured id get a head start lol

**trillian123** : That’s wild. I had to read it in English class this year!

**dant3sinferno** : oh yeah? ok i guess ill ask the cliche then

**dant3sinferno** : a/s/t/l?

**trillian123** : Hehe. What a gentleman~

**trillian123** : 15/f/t3/SoCal

**dant3sinferno** : oh shit!!!

**trillian123** : Yourself?

**dant3sinferno** : 14/m/t3/cali too!

**trillian123** : Nice! I don’t think I’ve ever met another Type 3

**trillian123** : I’m old enough to be your mother, too =o

**trillian123** : If I was hyperfertile anyway.

**trillian123** : Which I’m not.

**dant3sinferno** : just boobs then?

**dant3sinferno** : i mean if you dont mind me asking

**trillian123** : If I minded you asking I wouldn’t be on an app marketed towards people like us, haha.

**trillian123** : Yeah, just my boobs. My doctor says I’ll probably start lactating soon…Yay… =[

**dant3sinferno** : that sucks

**trillian123** : You don’t actually think that, do you?

**trillian123** : I’m asking earnestly.

**dant3sinferno** : earnestly? youre right

**dant3sinferno** : i think it’s insanely hot

**trillian123** : =o Really??

**trillian123** : I always thought it would be annoying. Like my boobs already make it so hard to do things and if I’m also milky all the time it would be even worse.

**trillian123** : But if my boyfriend liked it… Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad then.

**dant3sinferno** : boyfriend?

**trillian123** : Oh uhh

**trillian123** : I mean

**trillian123** : You know. Hypothetical boyfriend.

**dant3sinferno** : lmao

**dant3sinferno** : if you want we can pretend to be in a relationship. you know just to try it out

**trillian123** : Okay!

**trillian123** : So um. Since you’re my fake boyfriend now. I think I deserve to know about your dick?

**dant3sinferno** : WOW ok. I see how it is.

**dant3sinferno** : im just a penis to you

**dant3sinferno** : you know we hypers are so fetishized by society already and youre like

**dant3sinferno** : ‘show me the donger, dan!’

**trillian123** : This is a bit right

**dant3sinferno** : and you know what? i WILL show you the donger because maybe I want to be fetishized

**trillian123** : Okay it’s a bit

**trillian123** : I was worried you were being serious for a second.

**trillian123** : Also, ‘Dan’? Cute name~.

**trillian123** : OH! I just got the joke in your username. That’s so funny.

**dant3sinferno** : yeah thats just how committed i am to being your fake boyfriend. you know my name before you even know my dick size.

**trillian123** : Swooooooon.

**trillian123** : But c’mon, stop stalling. Pants off, kiddo.

**dant3sinferno** : okay okay jeez. calm your tits grandma

**trillian123** : Never! *Sprays milk all over the place!* =p

_User dant3sinferno has uploaded a file: me.jpeg_

**trillian123** : =o Wow. Um.

**trillian123** : I thought you were like. Going to just describe it. Not send me.

**trillian123** : A picture.

**dant3sinferno** : oh um. i may have misunderstood what you wanted then. lol…

_trillian123 has opened_ _a_ _file: me.jpeg._

**trillian123** : Holy fucking shit.

Tricia could hardly believe her eyes. The limited resolution of the tablet resting on her massive chest did the panorama photo no favors whatsoever, but even with her limited equipment, she could tell that Dan’s penis was something else. Her left hand held the tablet stable on her titty table as her right zoomed around the image, pinching in and out to zoom in, taking in every last digital pixel of her fake boyfriend’s hyper cock. From the bottom up, she could see his torso first, wearing a black t-shirt with what appeared to be some kind of indiscernible band logo on its front – but it was what was below that which was most impressive. Dan appeared to be without pants – not hugely surprising for a fellow Type 3, considering that she was sans top herself – and a massive slab of veiny, muscular teenage fuckmeat jutted out of his loins, as wide as his torso with a spiderweb of giant, tense veins across his length. Moving upward, more and more of his cock became visible, growing even wider the further it got from his slender body, each inch of the image showing more and more feet of god-cock, his length appearing more and more slender the higher up on the image Tricia looked. Far in the distance, barely a half-inch on her screen, was his tip, with the most remarkable thing of all: despite Dan’s massive length and enormous girth, his entire, bulging cockhead was still entirely wrapped in a fat, wrinkly foreskin, all the way around his sensitive crown. _God_. He was huge. Tricia felt a tingling between her legs. Really, she had felt it since the two of them started chatting, but she only noticed it was getting bad right then. She had half a mind to slip her hand into her skirt and diddle herself for a moment when she got a **hypr** ping.

**dant3sinferno** : hey um, trillian, are you still there

**trillian123** : Yes! Oh, god, uh, yeah, sorry. I was just. Um.

**trillian123** : Distracted.

**dant3sinferno** : by my cock?

**trillian123** : By your cock.

**trillian123** : Jinx.

**trillian123** : So, um. How… big is it?

**trillian123** : I could guess but I want to hear you say it.

**dant3sinferno** : hell if I know. i stopped measuring it when i was like five.

**dant3sinferno** : probably about… 25 feet? it doesnt get much bigger when i get hard

**trillian123** : Oh damn. That’s a little bigger than I thought.

**trillian123** : You know. My boobs are about 20 feet long from chest to nipple.

**trillian123** : You could tit fuck me.

**trillian123** : Theoretically I mean. Ha ha.

**dant3sinferno** : ngl

**dant3sinferno** : i would if i could

**dant3sinferno** : ive kind of accepted ill probably never lose my virginity

**dant3sinferno** : but a cute t3 girls chest pussy is probably the closest thing.

**trillian123** : 8o Lewd!

**dant3sinferno** : lol too much?

**trillian123** : Hehe. Maybe a little.

**trillian123** : I guess I did start it though. Fair’s fair.

**dant3sinferno** : speaking of fairness

**dant3sinferno** : whats your name? you know mine so it only seems fair i know yours

**trillian123** : Hummm.

**trillian123** : There are some that call me...

**dant3sinferno** : please dont do this

**trillian123** : Tim.

**dant3sinferno** : ughhhhhhhhhhh

**trillian123** : But you, sir Dan, can call me:

**trillian123** : Tricia.

**dant3sinferno** : see

**dant3sinferno** : i cant tell if youre joking or not

**trillian123** : Just as planned.

**dant3sinferno** : fair enough i guess lol

**dant3sinferno** : well tricia

**dant3sinferno** : tricia mcmillan

**trillian123** : That’s not my last name you know.

**dant3sinferno** : i will now cite to you the deep lore, the sacred ritual passed down by terminally online teens from generation to generation

**dant3sinferno** : tricia:

**dant3sinferno** : tits or gtfo

**trillian123** : LOL

**trillian123** : Okay, one second.

**dant3sinferno** : sure sure

**trillian123** : Ah fuck. My drone is out of batteries.

**trillian123** : You’ll have to settle for this. =*

_trillian123 has uploaded a file: tricia.jpeg_

_dant3sinferno has opened a file: tricia.jpeg_

Dan gawked at the photo, feeling his massive cock twitch at the sight. In it, Tricia was holding her camera above her head for a high-angle shot, the bottom half of her face and a good portion of her chest visible. She had a cute smile with a set of braces on her teeth, a little bit of shocking pink visible on each of the brackets – a little flair of her own, courtesy of her orthodontist. A bit of curly brown hair draped down to her slender shoulders, just below of which were her massive mammaries. Her bosom exploded from her chest, and from what little he could see, rapidly grow to be several times wider than her body was. But what surprised him the most was how tanned they were – she must get out topless a lot. Which means she probably lives in a hyper community? There aren’t exactly that many of them in southern California, either, Dan thought to himself. Could she maybe live nearby? Her school was teaching Dante Alighieri as well. He couldn’t imagine many other schools were doing that…

**dant3sinferno** : hey i gotta q for you

**trillian123** : Hm?

**dant3sinferno** : do you live in a hyper community?

**dant3sinferno** : just wondering since you got a hot tan going on

**dant3sinferno** : and i figure it would be hard to get the space for that in a normie burb

**trillian123** : Oh. Haha. Thanks for noticing.

**trillian123** : I do, actually.

**trillian123** : I live in Grobweald Plateau. You?

Dan’s hands trembled atop his keyboard. _She lived in the same community._

**dant3sinferno** : and youre taking mrs. singh’s introduction to classics this year?

**trillian123** : WTF Dan

**trillian123** : Did you stalk me?

**dant3sinferno** : tricia

**dant3sinferno** : we go to the same school

**dant3sinferno** : we both go to the hyper academy for remote learning

**trillian123** : …

**trillian123** : I feel like I’m going to

**dant3sinferno** : HARL?

**trillian123** : HARL.

**trillian123** : Yes! Hahahahaha. I can’t believe this.

**dant3sinferno** : lmao… what are the odds

**trillian123** : Probably better than you’d think, but still really low.

**dant3sinferno** : wow look at this big brain math lady here

**trillian123** : Heehee. What can I say.

**trillian123** : Besides I’m glad I took a shot with a cute T3 boy like yourself. =*

**dant3sinferno** : haha likewise

**trillian123** : Anyway. I hate to cut this conversation short but I needed to get my homework done an hour ago for class tomorrow.

**dant3sinferno** : oh sorry

**trillian123** : Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault.

**trillian123** : I’d like to talk to you again sometime.

**dant3sinferno** : id like that i think

**trillian123** : =] See you, Dan.

**dant3sinferno** : see ya tricia

_User trillian123_ _has left the chat._

_User dant3sinferno has left the chat._

User trillian123 has sent you a friend request! Accept? **[Yes]** No

* * *

It was just past midnight, and Tricia Campbell was wide awake, laying face-down in her bed in just a pair of pajama bottoms, her bare breasts dangling through a cutout in the bed into the warm insulated garage just below, keeping the strain off her body as she slept. But Tricia had boys on the mind. One boy, in particular. The underclassman that messaged her on **hypr** , the eighth-grader named Dan. She had seen and heard a whole lot of shit on **hypr**. Perverts just looking to gawk at some massive titties, anthropotypicals insulting them, and who could forget the absolute deluge of spam bots trying to sell hyper-specific products. To run into a boy who’s witty, and charming, and smart, _and_ to have him live in the same hyper community? The odds were astronomically low. She reached over to her phone, the dim light of the screen illuminating in her pitch-black bedroom as she tapped on **hypr** ’s little stylized **h** icon.

“Oh, he accepted my friend request!” she quietly squealed in delight. Not that she expected him not to, but… it wouldn’t have been the first time she hit it off with someone only to get ghosted later. “He’s still online, too… I wonder if I should–“

 _User dant3sinferno would like to chat! Accept?_ Tricia didn’t hesitate to slam the **[Yes]** button.

**trillian123** : Hey Dan.

**dant3sinferno** : triciaaa

**trillian123** : Wow, not even a day into being in a fake relationship with you and I’m already at the three-A level? =p

**dant3sinferno** : well. yeah.

**trillian123** : So what’s up? I was a little surprised to see you were still on, but I couldn’t really sleep myself anyway.

**dant3sinferno** : well, um.

**dant3sinferno** : god ok its a little embarrassing

**dant3sinferno** : so please swear you wont laugh ok?

**trillian123** : Okay. Promise.

**dant3sinferno** : so after we talked i um. didn’t. take my meds.

**dant3sinferno** : my acuberate.

Acuberate… Tricia wracked her brain. Wasn’t that one of those libido suppressors for penis-havers? ...oh. _Oh._

**trillian123** : So now you’re…

**dant3sinferno** : yeah.

**dant3sinferno** : I usually only go off the ace like once or twice a year. as a treat for myself

**dant3sinferno** : mom and dad are both typicals so they mostly get mad at me when i make a mess.

**dant3sinferno** : they dont really get how good it feels. they just care how it makes the house smell like cum for a week

**dant3sinferno** : so they had me on the ace basically since i was a baby

**trillian123** : Wow… that sucks, dude.

**trillian123** : My parents also have HGS so it’s more normal for us.

**trillian123** : I still fuck Daddy sometimes even.

**dant3sinferno** : tricia please dont turn me on even more lmao……

**trillian123** : Welllll.

**trillian123** : I _am_ your girlfriend, right.

**dant3sinferno** : fake girlfriend

**dant3sinferno** : but yes

**trillian123** : Hush.

**trillian123** : Let me be your real girlfriend for tonight.

**trillian123** : Dan.

**trillian123** : Describe yourself for me, please?

**dant3sinferno** : ok

**dant3sinferno** : im laying on my side in my bed. im naked

**dant3sinferno** : my dick is throbbing and growing. honestly i get a little lightheaded every time it does a big throb

**dant3sinferno** : its too dark but i can tell im making a mess. i can feel my pre cum stretching out my piss hole. bubbling up my shaft and squirting out my tip

**dant3sinferno** : my room always smells like dick. i literally cant help it. but rn it smells like dick and cum too

**trillian123** : What are you thinking about?

**dant3sinferno** : dont make me say it

**trillian123** : Dan. I’m your girlfriend.

**trillian123** : You can tell me anything. Promise. =]

**dant3sinferno** : you.

**dant3sinferno** : im thinking about you, tricia.

She knew this was coming, but she couldn’t help but blush behind her screen. She felt a little tingle between her slender thighs, and a warmth growing in her massive chest.

**trillian123** : What about me?

**dant3sinferno** : god. everything.

**dant3sinferno** : youre funny. and sexy. and like. way smart.

**dant3sinferno** : and like. kind of a geek too. i love that so much tricia.

**dant3sinferno** : but especially. your tits.

**dant3sinferno** : I havent thought of anything else since you sent me those pics tricia

**dant3sinferno** : sorry if that seems intense but its true

**dant3sinferno** : just. like. what your tits must feel like

**dant3sinferno** : wrapped around my cock. i want to feel that so bad tricia.

Tricia buried her face in her pillow, her cheeks practically steaming. A hand wandered down between her legs, tugging off her pajama bottoms and exposing her pussy, her lips covered in thin brown hair. Slowly, her finger slid across her slit, making the horny teen girl whimper into her pillow.

**trillian123** : Me too Dan…

**trillian123** : My boobs feel so amazing when I’m turned on…

**trillian123** : And thinking about you. Fucking my tits.

**trillian123** : Dan I think I could cum just from that. It would feel incredible.

**trillian123** : Better than my pussy.

Dan trembled as he typed out his response with one hand, laying on his side with his gigantic cock pressing against his front, throbbing veins massaging his naked body. His phone hand was resting atop his cock, idly pressing into it with his wrist as he sexted the cute hyper girl he had just met as his other arm lay beneath his shaft, pressed into his mattress by the girth of his member as he slowly groped several feet of teenage breeder. Each slow, deliberate one-armed pump coaxing a chunky gallon of pre out of his titanic testicles, stretching out his sensitive cumvein before bursting out his aching crown, each blast of prenut pounding against the drywall on the far side of his bedroom. The motors below his room were already slowly spinning up, slowly suctioning his tarlike pre into the installed drains.

**dant3sinferno** : i want to do that tricia

**dant3sinferno** : i want to feel it

**dant3sinferno** : feel your soft boobs wrapping around my cock

**dant3sinferno** : every inch of you enveloping my freakish cock

**trillian123** : Your cock isn’t freakish, Dan.

**trillian123** : It’s perfect.

**trillian123** : I want to feel it on my whole body.

**trillian123** : I want to straddle it. I want to grind my clit against your firm veins and give you a full body tit fuck. Dan.

**dant3sinferno** : omg…

**trillian123** : I want t

**dant3sinferno** : um. you ok?

Tricia dropped her phone, hyperventilating as she felt something wrong with her chest. Something warm, and wet, a foreign pressure building, first in each of her nipples but rapidly encompassing her whole breast. It was growing, and growing, and then… “ **Aaaahhh!** ” Tricia came, juice squirting halfway across the room from her cunt as she felt a hot spray of fluid erupting from her nipples. She was starting to lactate.

“Mommy! Daddy! **Ngh!** ” Tricia called out, hearing her parents stumbling out of bed one room over. “What’s wrong, sweetie?” Her dad said, throwing her bedroom door open, his four feet of cock half-hard and visibly slick with spit and sweat, her mother quietly fingering her distended pussy right behind him. Whoops.

“My boobies are… the milk is…” Tricia whimpered, biting her pillow to try to suppress another lewd moan as her parents smiled sweetly at each other. “Aw, our baby’s growing up,” Dad said, his hand wrapping around Mom’s waist, his hand groping at her massive, perky tit. “Don’t worry, sweetie, I’ll get the pumps hooked up,” he said, closing the door almost all the way, only for her mother to crack it open. “And you’ll tell us about the boy you’ve been texting all night tomorrow, too, honey!” she said, smiling, as Tricia’s buried her face in her pillow. “Okay, Mommy…” she groaned, her voice wavering as, finally, the door was closed and she had her privacy back, dropping her phone and moving both hands between her legs, fingers pumping in and out of her creaming cunny as she was wracked with boobgasm after boobgasm. “W-wait…” she muttered to herself, taking a juice-slick hand wiping it on her sheets before grabbing her phone again.

**dant3sinferno** : tricia? are you alright?

**trillian123** : Yeah sorry.

**trillian123** : I um.

**trillian123** : I just started to lactate.

**dant3sinferno** : :O

**dant3sinferno** : thats so fucking hot tricia

**trillian123** : Daddy’s downstairs hooking up the pump right now… ugh, I feel like a cow =x

**dant3sinferno** : if youre a cow then im a bull

**dant3sinferno** : were made for each other

**dant3sinferno** : <3

**trillian123** : !!! <3

**trillian123** : Fuck… Dan…

**trillian123** : I can’t show you my tits right now…

**trillian123** : But…

_trillian123 has uploaded file: dripping.jpeg._

_dant3sinferno has opened a file: dripping.jpeg_

Tricia’s smooth thighs framed the shot, her legs splayed wide with phone awkwardly held pointing upward, toward her loins. The brown fuzz brushed on her pussylips were sopping wet, soaked clean through from her drooling quim. Her fingers peeked up from beneath her, parting her lips just so, exposing her tight, aching teenage hole, thick strands of goopy girlcum dripping down and out her horny pussy. Her tight, puckered butthole sat between her asscheeks, plump and pleasant to look at, and, Dan was certain, even more fun to touch.

But what turned him on, more than anything else in this compromising selfie Tricia had sent him, is that _he_ made her like this. _He_ made her cunt drip like a faucet, _he_ made her so turned on she started to spray mother’s milk from her massive mammaries. _He_ was the reason why she was taking photos which practically screamed at the viewer, ‘breed me’. And he would if he could, believe you me. Gallons of pre were exploding out his erect tip, an echo akin to a firehose sprayed against a stucco wall echoing back toward him as he imagined stuffing her pussy, taking her for the ride of her life. It wasn’t… unheard of. Type 3s are… more elastic than most. Right?

**dant3sinferno** : i want to fuck you so bad tricia

**trillian123** : God.

**trillian123** : I want that too. I want to feel you rearrange my insides. Dan.

**trillian123** : You know. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to be a mom of my own considering I didn’t want the milky boobs.

**trillian123** : But since that ship has sailed…

**dant3sinferno** : even if I cant fit

**dant3sinferno** : and lets be real trish, i cant fit

**trillian123** : ‘Trish’?

**dant3sinferno** : yeah. cant I call my girlfriend a nickname? a cute little diminutive?

**trillian123** : Hee hee. Okay.

**dant3sinferno** : anyway.

**dant3sinferno** : even you just like. grinding your pussy against my tip would be amazing

**dant3sinferno** : i would probably fill your womb with one load of precum haha… im making a big mess over here

**dant3sinferno** : or at least i think i am… hard to tell when your little head is 25ft away lol… but it feels like im basically pissing precum for you…

**trillian123** : Not exactly the sexiest way to say that, but I’m flattered regardless =]

**dant3sinferno** : i mean its true. t3 dicks dont exactly cum in shots

**dant3sinferno** : its more a big hose of nut ;P

**trillian123** : Well, considering that I’m pretty sure the garage below me is flooded with my milk right now… I can relate.

**trillian123** : God.

**dant3sinferno** : god

**dant3sinferno** : i wanna feel your tits spraying me with hot milk while my cock is buried in your cleavage

**trillian123** : I want to feel your cock hosing me with pre while my boobs are wrapped around you.

**trillian123** : LOL. Jinx! Again!

**dant3sinferno** : lmao… tricia

**dant3sinferno** : we really were made for each other werent we

**trillian123** : Yeah. Yeah we were.

Tricia’s fingers froze, feeling the cold caps of their new breast pump being slowly pulled over her nipples below. Intense suction lapped at the caps of her breasts, pulling gallons and gallons of fresh, sweet milk out of her funbags. The slow pumping feeling like a hundred hands all tugging on her tits at once, making her writhe above with pleasure radiating from her milkers.

**trillian123** : Ngh. Dan.

**trillian123** : Mommy and Daddy just hooked me up to a milker. And, Dan,

**trillian123** : I keep cumming. From my boobs.

**trillian123** : I don’t think I’ve cum this much in my entire life, Dan.

**trillian123** : If this is what being a cow is like…

**trillian123** : Moo moo moo.

**dant3sinferno** : mmm

**dant3sinferno** : im getting close tricia

**dant3sinferno** : my balls are so tight against me it honestly kind of hurts

**dant3sinferno** : and theyre churning. i can literally hear them pumping out more and more cum for you

**dant3sinferno** : its like a geyser

**dant3sinferno** : hold on. fuck.

_dant3sinferno has started a video call._

**dant3sinferno** : i want you to see me. when I cum

Tricia practically broke a nail with the force of her finger slamming the ‘accept call’ button. On screen was a lanky teenage boy in the throes of puberty, that awkward in-between age where he was just a little out of proportion, his arms and legs just a little too long for the rest of his body. Messy black hair ran over his eyes, and his face was flushed pink. “H-hey,” he moaned, his voice low but still cracking just a bit. “Well… here I am,” he said, the view flipping to the front-facing camera as he panned up his cock. It was hypnotic, a gigantic slab of teenage god-meat jutting lewdly from his little crotch like a full-sized tree bursting from a tiny pot of soil. His penis visibly throbbed in time with his pulse, each heartbeat causing a throbbing cascade from his base to his tip, visibly, slowly swelling and shrinking as blood was pumped down and back along his twenty-five-foot type-3 hyper cock. His shaft was insanely veiny, and when it swelled, it seemed to get even veinier, the maze of arteries themselves getting spiderwebbed with smaller capillaries the size of anthropotypical cocks. And while she couldn’t exactly see his tip, his pre-pissing penis peak, she could _hear_ it: hot, wet squirts of fluid, forced out of his cumslit, splattering against the far wall and dribbling down into the ankle-deep puddle of fluid, the flow never quite stopping, simply lowering in intensity as the next load of sticky goo was pumped up his fuckstick.

“Did I… make you like this, Dan?” she quietly squeaked, trying and failing to suppress the pleasure in her voice as another sublime boobgasm radiated through her. Her fingers brushed over the screen, trying to reach through it, to touch his manhood directly. “It’s beautiful…”

“Y-you did,” he said with a grunt. “Talking with you, seeing your boobs, and being horny with you… all of it…” he gasped, the camera shaking as his cock swelled harder and harder. “I’m gonna cum, Trish… I can’t… I can’t hold it anymore.”

“Cum, Dan,” she whispered, egging him on. “Cum for me… I want to see your titanic, perfect dick erupt… I’m gonna cum too, imagining myself covered in your spunk, Dan… fuck…!”

A squeak of exasperated pleasure is the only thing that came out of Dan’s mouth, as his cock suddenly swelled to its full girth, not in waves like before, but the entire twenty-five-foot length growing girthier all at once as Dan began to orgasm. The wet, sloppy splats of his pre were soon replaced with the sound of gallons of thick, tarlike nutbutter slamming against the drywall with such force that the splatter nearly reached all the way back to him, the thick, pure-white gunk raining down on his naked body. The veins that striped his length were angry, hard and throbbing with intense sensation as every muscle in his body pumped out his massive load. “Tricia…!” was the only intelligible word that the cumdrunk kid could manage to spout.

“Dan…!” she squealed in pleasure herself, moving her own camera back between her legs as she diddled her clit with her free hand, her cotton-candy sheets dark and damp with her fluids. Each boobgasm fed into the next in a spiral of pleasure, clear, sticky femcum squirting from her perfect little pussy. She pulled her camera back up, framing her face again, drool leaking out the corners of her mouth and tears of pleasure wetting her cheeks.

“T-Tricia…” he managed to force out. “G-girlfriend? Want to… m-my girlfriend?” Tricia nodded happily, a big, silly orgasmic grin on her face. “Yes! Yes… I’ll be your girlfriend, Dan,” she giggled for a moment, before getting interrupted by a wet moan.

They enjoyed their presence together as they came and came and came, Dan’s single cumshot lasting nearly five minutes, and, well, Tricia was _still_ cumming. She had simply lost track of how many times she had orgasmed. The cum in Daniel’s room was up to his hips, a flood of his warm, fertile jizz, his emission simply too much for the room’s pumps to keep up with.

Off-camera, Tricia could hear his door slamming open, and two groans of disgust as a wave of sperm flooded out of his room. “Jesus fucking Christ, Daniel,” a feminine voice said. “Why do you do keep doing this?”

“Mom! Dad!” A sweat-dripping, exhausted Dan gasped. “I… listen, I…”

“Son, we pay for your pills so you _don’t_ go and make a big fucking mess like this. God, the smell…” she could hear the masculine voice – his father, she had to assume – retching.

“You don’t understand… this is just the way I am, Dad…”

“Daniel, it would be one thing if you were _normal_ , but--”

“ **I AM NORMAL!** ” Tricia froze up as Dan roared, his breaths furious and ragged. “I am normal… you’re the ones treating me like I’m some… some _freak_.”

“You _are_ a freak, kid,” his dad’s voice bellowed. “Your mother and I already made our peace that we’re never gonna have grandchildren because of your _condition_!” The final word came out with such unbridled contempt that it made Tricia sick to her stomach. “We have had to upend our entire lives for the past fourteen years! We had to move into this community of freaks because of you, your mother and I had to get new jobs… fuck, we can’t even _go_ anywhere as a family without it being a whole _production_. And for what? So my worthless son can sit in his room, ruining our property values while he imagines how nice it would be to have a girlfriend?!”

“He **HAS** a girlfriend!” Tricia screamed into her phone, his parents quietly gasping. She couldn’t see them – the angle of the camera was tilted upward, toward his popcorn ceiling, itself splattered with long strands of sperm – but that wouldn’t stop her. “I can’t believe you two. Dan’s your **son**! He’s your son and you treat him like… like a **thing**! Like a **burden**! He didn’t choose to have HGS, and I didn’t choose to have it, either! But that doesn’t make him less of a person!” Tears were running down her face. “I cannot believe you. Two grown adults acting like children because their _son_ wanted to enjoy himself with his girlfriend. Excuse _fucking_ us for having urges! It’s not our fault you decided to just try to fix it by making Dan self-medicate, instead of, I don’t know, replacing the pumps in his room, or giving him outlets for his frustrations instead of, you know, shaming him over them?! Ugh.” Her hands were shaking in fury and if she _could_ go over to Dan’s right now to slap the shit out of his parents, she _would_. Silence came over the audio feed, short of the pumps slowly churning away, clogged with Dan’s massive emission.

“…she’s right, honey,” the voice of his mother softly came through. “…it’s not his fault. And we… we could be doing a better job, ourselves. He’s our son.”

“…fine,” his father said, teeth gritted. “We’ll… we’ll figure something out.” The awkward sloshing of cum as they forced the door closed. Dan’s face pivoted back into view as he picked up his phone, his own face wet with tears. “…thanks, Tricia…”

“Don’t thank me… I did what I had to. For my boyfriend,” she smiled shyly, a faint blush on her cheeks. He said nothing, simply returning that bashful little smile. “We should get some sleep, Tricia,” he said, finally, with her nodding in response.

“Good night, Tricia,” he said. “Love you.” She quietly gasped, before smiling. “Good night, Dan. Love you too.”

_trillian123 has left the chat._

_dant3sinferno has left the chat._

Both of them laid in their beds, hearts swelling with adoration for the other, after years of accepting they would never find their missing piece. L’amor che move il sole e l‘altre stelle, indeed.


End file.
